


Sometimes

by sunalso



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, but it's not really her birthday, give the boy credit, he's trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: S5. Sinara is coming back from a workout and runs into the last thing she expected ever to see.Beta'd by Gort.





	Sometimes

Sinara wiped her face with a towel as she headed back for her room. The Lighthouse was perpetually freezing, but she’d still managed to work up a sweat on a treadmill and by sparring with whoever would still train with her.

There weren’t many left. Hopefully, a new squadron of soldiers would be sent soon. Ones who didn’t know that she wasn’t weak. Or easy.

It wasn’t like she needed to be in peak condition, here on the outer fringes of the outer fringes, but she had her pride. Even if all her skill was wasted on the pathetic humans here.

She didn’t think Kasius had any complaints about her time spent training, except for his jealous streak, which she enjoyed poking at by telling him about whoever she was sparring with and how she’d pinned them. Doing so usually resulted in more pinning.

Sinara had rough plans for some of that following a shower.

Toweling her hair, she rounded a corner into a little-used dining room that was on her usual route back to her quarters and stopped dead.

The towel hit the ground.

Kasius--in full makeup and wearing one of his newer outfits--was standing beside the table. There were a few other members of his staff in the room, not looking very pleased to be there, along with a couple of servitors. A banner hung over the table: Happy Birthday! There were a few other streamers, food and wine on the table, and a large confection with brightly colored flowers

Whose birthday was it?

“Sinara,” Kasius said, beaming at her. “Surprise! Happy Birthday!”

She stared at him. It wasn’t her…

Oh, wait, she’d lied all those years ago when she’d filled out her vital information. She’d wanted to get into training sooner rather than later. Kasius had never even mentioned hers before. Of course, his were always lavish parties. Which usually involved requesting her to perform a sexual favor that she’d pretend not to like so he’d think she was doing it just for him.

A party for her was unprecedented.

“Have some wine.” He pressed a glass into her hand. “It’s your favorite.” She sipped it. The vintage wasn’t her favorite, but she’d lied about that at some point to make him happy and had no idea he’d remember her saying it. Much less procure a bottle for her at the Lighthouse.

“It’s excellent. Thank you.”

Kasius smiled in a way she’d only seen a few times, and not once since they’d come to this shithole. “There are present.” He leaned closer “One of them is underwear.”

“Thank you.” She covered up her laugh by taking a large drink of the wine.

“There’s more. The decorations were ones suggested by the servitors. A little local flavor. They also said that having a cake was traditional.”

“I’m appreciative.” Her eyes swept over the food on the table. It was all things she enjoyed. He must have asked the kitchen staff because there were the fruit-filled pastries that she only ate late at night when she couldn’t sleep. They tasted like ones she could remember from when she was very young. It was one of the few things she could recall from a time when someone had taken care of her.

Seeing them there…Kasius…he…well, he probably wanted something from her, but this…this was unexpected. Nice, but unexpected.

The warmth in her chest was also unexpected. Damn it.

Sometimes she wondered why she’d followed him out here to the edge of nowhere.

Kasius pulled out a chair for her. Not at the head of the table, because that was his place, but the one right to the side of him.

And sometimes she remembered exactly why she’d given her heart away.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [ @sunalsolove ](https://sunalsolove.tumblr.com)


End file.
